


Scorpius Can't Sleep

by Rapunzhel



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fix-it fic, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, M/M, One Shot, Scorpius can't sleep, this is my first (published) fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapunzhel/pseuds/Rapunzhel
Summary: It's the first night back in the normal world for Scorpius and Albus, and they have been put in detention together. Each boy has been rocked by their adventures in time, and now neither is having a peaceful night's sleep.





	Scorpius Can't Sleep

Scorpius couldn’t sleep. The detention dorm felt miles away from the rest of the castle. An all too familiar dread swept over at him. His mind began to become numb as he accepted his fate that he was all alone. That the people he loved were gone.

  
And then he heard Albus snore. Scorpius sat up cross-legged in his bed and looked over to Albus, who was dreaming fitfully, and the dread receded. Because this was real and that other world wasn’t. And Albus was in front of him, and he was breathing. He had never even thought to imagine what a world without Albus Potter would look like, and then he was forced to live in one. And despite all the evil, all the darkness that sprouted from every corner of where he had been, the absolute worst thing was that Albus wasn’t there with him.  
The beds in the detention dorm were even smaller than the ones in their Slytherin room. But there was nothing Scorpius wanted more than to climb in and to lie next to Albus. He needed to wake Albus up, so, as he got up, he didn’t worry if the dusty floorboards creaked.

  
“Psst!” Scorpius could tell he was having a nightmare. Albus would curl his hands into fists whenever he was having a bad dream. A sight that Scorpius had seen too many times in the four years they had shared a room. “Psst!” He repeated, but still the other boy slept. “Albus!” Scorpius squeaked, leaning directly over his head. Albus woke up with so much force that the boys knocked heads. Albus let out an almighty yell. Scorpius just giggled. There he was. Albus awake. Albus grumbling. Albus grumbling at Scorpius. Albus with a bedhead and a sheet wrapped around him. Albus.

  
“Would you stop laughing, I think I might have concussion.” Albus complained, rubbing his forehead. Scorpius didn’t stop. A smile bright enough to light every candle that floated above the great hall grew on his face. It was infectious. Albus eventually looked up and smirked. (Albus’ smirk!) “Why are you so happy, anyway?”

  
“Because we’re here. Because we’re alive.” Scorpius sat at the foot of Albus’ bed. “Because we’re together.” Scorpius thought back to seeing Albus jump out of the lake. He had never been so happy to see anyone in his entire life.

  
“Of course we’re together, Scorp. We’re best mates. Always.” Scorpius could no longer stand the distance in-between them. He lept forward, tackling Albus into a bear hug.

  
And then Albus did the thing he never thought he’d do. Albus kissed him. So Scorpius kissed back.

  
“And to think this is only the second time we’ve hugged!” Scorpius teased when they finally pulled apart.

  
“It just seemed the perfect opportunity - we’ve got three more years of sharing a dorm with 2 other guys.” Scorpius scoffed.

  
“Albus, I have provided you with plenty of,” he put the next word in air quotes “‘opportunities’. We’re losers! We’re always alone together.”

  
“Well, I just thought, with Rose —”

  
“Rose?” Scorpius scoffed, “You think? That I?” He let out a squeal, “I just want to be her friend! I mean she’s a brilliant witch, but, she’s a Granger-Weasley! Just think of all the things she could teach me!”

  
“Oh, oh,” Albus responded, clearly gobsmacked, “I never, you’re just so awkward around her, I assumed —.”

  
“Well, yes, because her Mum’s the Minister for Magic!” Scorpius paused, and the moment got heavier as the two boys fully realised what had just happened. “Why would I want to date someone who makes me awkward, when I could be around someone who makes me want to be completely myself?” Albus just blushed. “Although,” Scorpius continued, “I will admit it was only until you were gone I realised just how much I needed you. In the world where you didn’t exist, well, I think I was pretty awful.”

  
“I don’t believe it, Scorp.” Albus took Scorpius’ face in his hands, “you’re too good.”

  
“And that’s exactly why I needed you, because who else would force me to be good?” And Scorpius Malfoy kissed Albus Potter for the second time. “But, I will admit, I have only just realised just how much I love you. Gosh when you jumped out of the lake I nearly tackled you then and there — but then our parents, and Headmistress McGonagall showed up and I didn’t think it would be entirely appropriate.” Scorpius smirked, “and all this time I’ve been thinking you’ve had a thing for Delphi.” Scorpius waggled his eyebrows but Albus mind was clearly stuck on something.

  
“You love me?” He asked. It struck Scorpius then that Albus was looking up at Scorpius the very same way he had done when Scorpius first shared his Pepper Imps and steam flew from his ears. “I think a part of me has been in love with you ever since I sat with you on the train in first year,” Scorpius blushed, “you were the first person to make me laugh in so long. My world gets darker every day you’re not in it.”

  
“Albus Potter, I would not have pegged you for a romantic.” Cooed Scorpius. “And of course I love you. And I never want to be apart from you.” He looked towards the bed. It could have only been 3 feet away but that seemed so far. “I have an idea. Locomotor Bed!” With a flourish he pulled his bed over towards Albus’ and clambered across. It was a little awkward, and there was still a slight gap in-between the two mattresses, but eventually, intertwined with Albus, Scorpius fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my first fic so pls advise if you don't think I've got the characters voices quite right, at time of posting I saw Cursed Child 4 days ago and just needed to get something out of my system. I'm @rapunzhel on tumblr too.


End file.
